Gypsum-based building products are commonly used in construction. A gypsum panel made of such materials can be fire retardant and can be used in the construction of walls of almost any shape. It is used primarily as an interior wall and ceiling product. Gypsum has sound-deadening properties, and is relatively easily patched or replaced if it becomes damaged. There are a variety of decorative finishes that can be applied to a gypsum panel, including paint and wallpaper. Given all of these advantages, it is still a relatively inexpensive building material.
One reason for the reasonable cost of gypsum panels is that they are manufactured by a process that is rapid and efficient. In an exemplary process, a slurry, including calcium sulfate hemihydrate and water, is used to form the core, and is continuously deposited on a paper cover sheet moving beneath a mixer. A second paper cover sheet is applied there over and the resultant assembly is formed into the shape of a panel. Calcium sulfate hemihydrate reacts with a sufficient amount of the water to convert the hemihydrate into a matrix of interlocking calcium sulfate dihydrate crystals, causing it to set and to become firm. The continuous strip thus formed is conveyed on a belt until the calcined gypsum is set, and the strip is thereafter cut to form boards of desired length, which boards are conveyed through a drying kiln to remove excess moisture. Since each of these steps takes only minutes, small changes in any of the process steps can lead to gross inefficiencies in the manufacturing process.
The amount of water added to form the slurry is in excess of that needed to complete the hydration reactions. Some of the water that is added to the gypsum slurry is used to hydrate the calcined gypsum, also known as calcium sulfate hemihydrate, to form an interlocking matrix of calcium sulfate dihydrate crystals. Excess water gives the slurry sufficient fluidity to flow out of the mixer and into the facing material to be shaped to an appropriate width and thickness. While the product is wet, it is very heavy to move and relatively fragile. The excess water is removed from the board by evaporation. If the excess water were allowed to evaporate at room temperature, it would take a great deal of space to stack and store the gypsum panel while it was allowed to air dry or to have a conveyor long enough to provide adequate drying time. Until the board is set and relatively dry, it is somewhat fragile, so it must be protected from being crushed or damaged.
In order to dry the boards in a relatively short period of time, the gypsum panel product is usually dried by evaporating the extra water at elevated temperatures, for example, in an oven or kiln. It is relatively expensive to build and operate the kiln at elevated temperatures, particularly when the cost of fossil fuel rises. A reduction in production costs could be realized by reducing the amount of excess water present in set gypsum boards that is later removed by evaporation. In particular, methods of preparing gypsum wallboard which help to provide a reduced slurry viscosity and thus a reduced water content would enable a reduction in drying time and/or heat, and thus a reduction in the use of energy in manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods which reduce energy costs associated with the manufacture of gypsum formulations, as well as a way to maintain and/or reduce energy costs associated with the manufacture of water-resistant gypsum formulations, while maintaining desirable formulation properties.